Lee Scoresby
|alias= |title= |hidep= |race=Texan |gender=Male |height_cm= |weight_kg= |hair=Black |eyes=Blue |skin= |hidef=hide |family= |hidea= |daemon=Hester |settledform=an |world=Lyra's world |job=Aëronaut |loyalty=*Texas *Lyra Silvertongue }} Lee Scoresby was a Texan aëronaut. His dæmon was an arctic hare whose name was Hester. Biography Youth During the October of 1961, Lee Scoresby won a balloon and half a copy of The Elements of Aerial Navigation in a poker game in Texas.Once Upon a Time in the North On 14 April 1962, Scoresby arrived in Novy Odense in search of work. There he met Iorek Byrnison the Panserbjørn for the first time, and together they helped Captain H. van Breda to escape with his cargo. In return for his aid, van Breda gave Scoresby his Winchester rifle. Fight against the General Oblation Board Scoresby met Lyra Silvertongue and the Gyptians at Trollesund and pledged his support to John Faa in his mission to rescue the kidnapped children from Bolvangar. In the battle at Bolvangar, Lee rescued Iorek, Lyra and Roger Parslow and with the aid of witches, they escaped in his balloon. During this journey, Lee spoke with Serafina Pekkala about the impending war. He promised his loyalty to Lyra. The balloon was attacked by cliff-ghasts, Lyra fell out and Iorek and Roger went to rescue her. Lee's mission When Lord Asriel tore open the path to another world, Lee and the witches were buffeted by winds and swept far away. They managed to regroup and a witch's council was held, which Lee was given the privilege of attending. Lee informed the witches he had heard of an object which can protect the bearer and that Stanislaus Grumman knew of its whereabouts. Lee set off to find him. On his mission, he was forced to kill a servant of the Church, a Skraeling. He took his ring, which could command some power and authority. Lee and Hester found Grumman, learning that he was in fact John Parry, the father of Will Parry. John had become a shaman, claiming he drew Lee to him with Lee's mother's ring. The two set off together to find the bearer of the Subtle Knife. Death Using the Church's ring, the pair recovered Lee's balloon. However, as the pair made their escape they were pursued and Lee lost his balloon. As Grumman escaped, Lee held the pass, killing all of the enemies, but getting hit himself. Before dying, Scoresby called out for Serafina Pekkala with the flower she gave him, but she arrived too late to save him. Post-mortem Serafina placed a spell over Scoresby's body to prevent it being desecrated by carrion beasts. Several days later, Iorek came across Lee's body and in a final act of respect for his friend, the bear thanked him before devouring his body, giving him the strength to save Lyra, which was Lee's greatest wish. Lyra and Will found Lee in the Land of the Dead and he returned to fight the Spectres before his particles scattered and he became one with everything. Personality and traits Lee was non-violent and had consistent ethics. Skills Lee was a skilled aëronaut and a sharp shooter. Etymology Lee Scoresby's name has two sources. His first name comes from the actor Lee Van Cleef, who looks just like the character. His surname comes from the Arctic explorer William Scoresby.Scholastic - Philip Pullman's interview transcript Behind the scenes *Lee was portrayed by Sam Elliot in the film adaptation of The Golden Compass. The author of the book Philip Pullman had singled out Elliott's performance as one the film got "just right". Appearances *''Northern Lights'' *''The Subtle Knife'' *''Once Upon a Time in the North'' Notes and references it:Lee Scoresby pt-br:Lee Scoresby fr:Lee Scoresby Category:Aëronauts Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Texan individuals